pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cursed DVD
After Kitty discovered a DVD inside her foster aunt Christine's room. She finds out that DVD was cursed and after watching,she can't leave the room because someone is watching her outside. Now,Nathan,Franchesca,Bonnie,Albert,Irving,Phineas and Ferb are inside the room with Kitty. Will they ever escaped the room? Episode Summary Kitty was watching some boring DVDs,she bought and all fo the filsm we're very boring. She watched every DVDs,so she plans to borrow some DVDs,she borrowed some of his Foster Father's DVD but the genre was Science Fiction and she already saw the DVDs that she already saw,Next,she borrowed some DVDs from Franchesca,pretending to be nice,the genre was Drama and she hates Drama,next she borrows DVD from Bonnie,but the genre was Comedy. Kitty went to Christine's room and saw a DVD in her dresser,she picks the DVD and the title of the DVD is:"The Cursed DVD:Warning:Do not Watch",Kitty din't mind the warning and probably it's just a prank by her foster aunt. She puts the CD in the DVD Player and there was some subtitles that if someone watched the DVD,he or she will be cursed for enternity, The Film ends quickly and Kitty got angry because that was the most stupid DVD,she watched and when she opened the door,there was girl with long black hair and she closed the door,because she was scared to leave and suddenly Nathan came to borrow some DVD and Kitty tell him there was a ghost girl in the hallway but Nathan protest there was not ghost girl and when he open the door,the girl was near them watching them and this caused them to panic. Next,Franchesca arrived and when she was about to leave,the ghost girl struggles to get inside,all of them pushed the girl and closed the girl making them hyperventilating,they notice a secret passage that Albert frequently used to visit Bonnie,Kitty kicks him and when she opens,several Ghost girls are looking at her and she closed the passage.Bonnie arrived and all of them told her to never closed the door,but Bonnie closed the door making them scared,suddenly all of them plans to call Irving,Phineas and Ferb,but they noticed the trio arrives so quickly making them trapped in the room,all of them got angry at them. The screens turn black which means there was a private scene,where you can't see because all of them are trying to punish Irving,Phineas and Ferb for arriving so quickly. They planned something to escape the room and Kitty explains the reason and Franchesca got angry for not informing Christine to borrow the DVD. They noticed the earth is shaking and the celling fan is moving fast and all of them got scared and they we're planning to escape,they notice an another passage,they opened it and the passage has a static background and then all of them get inside. They wer'e safe when Christine arrived,Kitty scold her for leaving the DVD in her dresser and all of them saw the Ghost girl,then Christine replies "Ghost girl huh,you mean like this" Christine mimics the ghost girl which caused Kitty to be afraid and told everyone Christine's face has change and everyone copies the face of the Ghost girl making Kitty screamed. The episode end with a notes to never ever watched a DVD without permission. Background Information *Nathan's favorite genre was Science Fiction. *Franchesca's favorite genre was Drama. *Bonnie's Favorite genre was Comedy. *Kitty has shown the tendency to borrowed things without permission. Allusions *'The Ring '- The Ghost Girl is highly similar to Sudako. **The Cursed Dvd is also an Allusion in thIs movie. *'Sgt.Keroro '- This episode is a crossover of Sgt.Keroro cursed DVD episode. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes